Airheart, Rex, and their Adventures in the West
by Dear.E
Summary: You've heard the Ballad of Lily and the song "Airheart". You've heard the tales of Rex Marksley. But have you read about their adventures together? This story is about the characters created by the band Steam Powered Giraffe.
1. Chapter 1

Airheart felt the vibrations of her plane. The whole aircraft shook, moved, as if it was alive. It might as well be. After all, Airheart was, and she was just as much machine as she was human. She stretched her back as best she could in the small cockpit, trying to fit her back's air rudder into the slit that had been cut into the seat. "Note to self," she muttered. "Make that cut bigger."

Hearing a sound coming from her communication radio, she turned it up. Nothing. Of course. Sometimes, she would hear a song that Jimmy would sing and she'd get excited. And every time, it would be nothing.

Airheart flew in silence for a few more minutes, enjoying feeling of flying, relishing the fact that there was nothing beneath her but air. Suddenly, she picked up a crackling in the air. Turning her head so that her ears could pick it up easier, she realized it was a storm. "Well, that's just peachy."

The plane started shaking more than usual. The air currents were erratic, and Airheart fought to maintain control. "C'mon sweetheart, work with me, work with me!" She pleaded with her plane. It chugged in response, trying to obey her commands.

Airheart pulled her brass pilot's goggles down from her head and onto her face, making sure they covered her eyes. A sudden eddy forced her starboard wing up, and instead of fighting it, Airheart used the momentum to spin upside down, and then back up. Lightning was flashing all around her, and she tried to ignore the buzzing it sent through her head.

Then there came a flash, a small one at first, but it quickly grew in size, until it was bright enough to blind her. It was due to her tinted goggles that her eyes were saved.

Airheart scrunched her eyes and looked away. She felt a white-hot heat cover her entire body, but before she could cry out in pain, it was gone. The jostling and buzzing was gone, too. Her mind felt foggy, and she could hardly form a complete thought.

Her muscles and joints ached, and the only solid thing that she could feel, was something steady behind her back. No, not behind her. Beneath her. She was lying on her back, and as her center of gravity slowly returned her balance, she sat up and opened her eyes. Then promptly felt nauseous and leaned over to throw up. Pushing her goggles up onto her forehead, she looked around at her surroundings. Or lack thereof.

Desert stretched out as far as she could see, wrinkled only by hills and occasional plants. Shakily getting to her feet, Airheart turned around, and saw a small town. _It's just like those towns in the western movies Jimmy liked to go see,_ she thought.

Airheart made her way to the town, still feeling dizzy. Hearing noise coming from the bar to her left, she pushed through the swinging doors, and stumbled up to the counter. The people in the bar casted curious glances at her, but went back to their business after a few moments.

"Hey, 'scuse me," Airheart addressed the bartender. He turned around, and she saw that his face bore a big, walrus moustache.

"What can I getcha, ma'am?" He asked, his voice gruff, yet friendly.

"Well," Airheart gave a stressed chuckle, "that's a good question. I, um, I don't- Where am I?"

"You're in Rake Town, Texas," the bartender told her proudly.  
"Texas," Airheart whispered, flabbergasted, as she stumbled back a few steps.

The bartender looked on worriedly. "Hey now, y'alright there? Why dontcha sit down?"

Airheart pulled out a stool and plopped down at the counter. Crossing her arms on the countertop, she laid her head down on them, and took deep breaths.

"You seem like you've been through a lot," the bartender said. Airheart only nodded, her head still on her arms. "Y'want a drink?" He asked. Airheart shook her head. "Alrighty then. My name's Willis, by the way. Joe Willis."

"Airheart," said Airheart, sitting up and sticking out her hand. Willis shook it.

"So, what's the story with you?" He asked.

"Well, um, I'm not sure. See, I was flying, and then this storm came up, then there was this bright flash, and-"

"Hold up, hold up," Willis interrupted. "You were flyin'?"

"Yeah, I'm a pilot. So, there was this flash, right? And then I wake up outside your town-"

"But, how?"

"Well, that's the thing, I don't know what made the flash. I guess it might've been lightning-"

"No, I mean, how were you flyin'?"

"I told you, I'm a pilot." Willis' face remained confused. "Of an airplane?" Airheart prompted. Still, nothing. "You do know what an airplane is, right?" He shook his head. "I can't believe you don't-" She sighed, and shook her head. After a pause, she asked, "What's up with this town, anyway? You cats look like you're cowboys. Very old fashioned."

"Hey, it may already be 1870, but our clothes ain't that out of style," Willis said defensively.

Airheart stared at him for a second, then leaned forward. "What?"

"I said, it may already be 1870-"

"Listen wise guy. Don't pull some sort of joke on me, I'm not in the mood. It's not 1870."

Willis' face grew worried. "Yes, it is. Y- ya don't know what year it is?"

Airheart didn't answer, just looked around the bar, or rather, saloon, incredulously.

"Um, excuse me," said a voice next to Airheart. Turning her head, Airheart saw a young woman. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear what you said about the flash, and you waking up in a strange place, and well, I think you should talk to the Blind Minstrel."

Airheart wrinkled her forehead. "Who's that?"

"She's this old woman who lives out in the desert. I've heard her tell a story, similar to yours, except that the flash blinded her."

"If you're lying to me-" Airheart began.

"She's not," said Willis. "Ask anyone around here. They'll tell you about her and her story."

Airheart considered his words for a moment, then asked, "So, how do I find this Blind Minstrel?"

"Well, you'll probably need someone to take you to her, since you're not from around here."

"Alright. Who do you recommend take me there?"

"I'd say Rex Marksley," said Willis.

"Who?"

"Why, only the finest marksman in the west, and the bravest soul to ever ride across the desert!" Exclaimed the young woman. "He'll be sure to get you where you want to go."

At that moment, a little girl in pigtails ran into the bar. "Rex is back!" She yelled excitedly. "Rex is back!"

The bar filled with cheers and loud conversations, as people rose hurriedly from their seats, and poured out into the street. Airheart, Willis, and the young woman joined them.

A man on a horse made of metal and gears was riding through the street. He had a white hat, white coat, and one of his hands was covered in a white glove. His other hand was encased in what looked like a copper gauntlet. As he grew closer, Airheart could see a broad smile on his face.

"Rex Marksley!" She called, fighting her way through the crowd. "Rex Marksley!" Confusion crossed the cowboy's handsome face as Airheart jumped and shouted his name. Stopping his horse, Rex dismounted and made his way over to her.

"What seems to be the trouble, little lady?" He asked, pushing his hat back from his face.

"I need you to take me somewhere, and the people around here say that you're the man to ask."

"Really? Well, I'd be glad to help you." Lifting his eyes from her face, he searched the crowd until he found who he was looking for. "Willis! Your saloon open for business?"

"You betcha!" Was Willis' reply.

Turning back to Airheart, Rex said, "C'mon, we can talk things over and have a drink. What's your name?" He started towards the saloon, leading his horse by the reins, and Airheart started after him, matching his stride.

"Airheart," she said.

"Pleased to meet you, Airheart."

Rex tied his horse to the post outside the saloon. When they were seated at the counter, Rex offered to buy her a drink.

"Thanks, but I don't drink," Airheart replied.

"Neither do I. How 'bout a sarsaparilla?"

Airheart gave a quick smile. "Sure." They were given their drinks, and after taking a sip, Airheart said, "So, I need you to take me to someone: the Blind Minstrel. Have you heard of her?"

Rex took a swing of his drink, then said, "More'n that, I've met her. She's way out there. How soon do you wanna leave?"

"You mean you'll help me?" Airheart asked happily.

Rex smiled. "'Course I will. I try not to turn down anyone needin' my help."

Airheart smiled back, but then faltered. "I don't have any money. But if you get me there, then I can give you something that will cover payment."

"No no, it's alright, I don't need you to pay me."

"Sorry buddy, but you're gonna get paid whether you like it or not. I know I should pay my debts."

Rex chuckled and put up his hands. "Okay, okay, don't bite my head off."

"So, can we leave now?"

"Well, it's almost sundown, so we'll have to wait 'til morning."

Airheart felt her heart sink. "That long?"

"I don't think you want the coyotes to attack you."

"Fine," Airheart sighed. "We leave at the crack of dawn."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Rex slipped the copper gauntlet off, and offered his hand. "It's a deal."

"Swell," said Airheart, shaking his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came quicker than Airheart would have liked. Rex had paid for her room in the inn, saying that she could consider it part of her fee. Airheart had slept like a log, and when the maid had come to wake her up, she had expected everything to have been a dream. But it wasn't; she was greeted by the creaky bed and wooden walls of the bedroom, and the western accent of the maid.

She met up with Rex outside the inn. "Ready to get going?" She asked, eating a flapjack.

Rex, who was cleaning out his horse's joints with a rag, said, "Just lemme finish cleaning up Compañero here, and we can be off."

Airheart studied the horse. "Who made him?"

"I did. But he's become something more than just a steam-powered horse. He's become a friend." He finished with the rag, and tucked it into his belt. "Alright little lady, you ready to go? Mi Compañero can carry both of us."

Airheart took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be." Rex swung himself up onto his horse, and Airheart jumped up behind him. The horse was huge, and Airheart could feel the life humming in him. "Hey boy," she said, patting his flank. The horse gave a metallic whinny, and Rex pushed his spurs into his joints. Compañero took off, his heavy hooves pounding the ground.

The trio rode through the desert, past tumbleweeds and cacti, the endless blue sky stretching before them. After about an hour and a half of riding, Rex slowed his horse down to a trot, and opened a hatch in his neck. Opening a large canteen, Rex poured water into the hatch. "How much do you weigh?" He asked Airheart.

"Why do you ask?" She replied, slightly offended.

"Because he doesn't usually need more water this soon, unless he's carrying somethin' heavy. It's like he's carryin' three people."

Airheart's shoulders dropped. "Yeah, my, uh, metal bits make me a little heavier than the average gal," she said. She was a little surprised that it had taken him this long to reference her oddities that she was sure he had noticed.

"That's not a bad thing. I was just curious."

"Okay, well, I've got a question for you. How long 'til we get there?"

"Well, at the speed we're goin', I'd say it'll take a little more than a day."

"More than a day?" Asked Airheart, dismayed. "Isn't there any faster way?"

Rex hesitated. "There is a faster way… But it's very dangerous."

"What? What is it?"

"It's through a valley that's recently been claimed as Rattlesnake Country. It's ruled by the Rattlesnake King, and all his giant snakes."

Airheart considered. "If we go that way, how much quicker is it?"

"We'll reach the Blind Minstrel by sundown," replied Rex.

"Let's do it."

Rex stopped his horse, and turned his head to look at her. "Are you sure? We don't have to; I promise I can get you there by tomorrow."

"No," said Airheart. "I want to get there as fast as possible. Let's take the valley route."

"Alrighty then," said Rex, uneasily. "I have sneaked through before." He flipped his horse's hatch closed, then spurred him on.

They headed in their new direction, and soon reached the valley. As they rode into it, Rex dismounted and led Compañero by the reins. They tried to be as quiet as they could, but when they heard a loud sound, like the rubbing of sandpaper against stone, they knew they were done for.

Snakes slithered out from holes in between the boulders in the valley. These were no ordinary snakes, though. They were gigantic, thick, and intelligent-looking, with their eyes and their scales gleaming. When they sat up in their coils, they were at least as tall as Airheart, and the rattles on their tales made an ear-splitting sound when shaken all together.

There came a hissing laugh from behind the trio, and they all turned to see the source. On a ledge there stood a man. If he could even be considered a man. He was covered in scales that were flaking off, leaving patches of gray skin exposed. His limbs were slightly longer than the length they should have been, and his head and neck were those of a snake's. Atop his serpentine head sat a crown made from the spurs of cowboys he'd killed.

"The Rattlesnake King," Rex growled.

"Wellll, wellll, wellll," hissed the king. "Visssitorsss!"

"We mean no harm!" Rex shouted. Airheart saw hatred carved into his face. "Let us go on our way!"

"Hmmmmm. I thhhhhhink not," replied the king. He raised an arm and pointed at the trio. "Killl thhhhem!"

The snakes launched themselves at Rex, Airheart, and Compañero. Rex dove out of the way, losing his gauntlet in the process, and most of the snakes went after him. "Go!" He shouted to Airheart. Airheart didn't know what to do. She stiffened, her mind groaning to a halt. She couldn't move, and she felt oil slicking her palms. "Get outta here!" Rex shouted.

Airheart forced herself to breathe, and she grabbed the reins of the horse, turning him toward the far end of the valley. He whinnied in protest, but she forced him on. Airheart spurred him to go faster, but as she looked back at Rex, and the swarm of snakes he was fighting off, she stopped Compañero, and turned him around. She was not about to let Rex get eaten.

Then she heard a buzzing sound, like she had with the lightning, only softer. She located the source of the noise: It was Rex's gauntlet. It was like it was talking to her. She rode towards it, jumping off the horse and scooping it up.

Slipping it on her hand, she could feel the electricity in her soul syncing up with that of the gauntlet. The gauntlet whispered for her to turn towards Rex. She did, and followed its continuing instructions: Lift her arm, aim the palm at the snakes who had cornered him, spread her fingers out.

Lightning shot from the miraculous invention on her hand. It zig-zagged towards the snakes, hitting their fat bodies and making them stiffen and hiss. Rex ducked and pulled his hat down to cover his face.

Airheart could have stood there forever. Her mind was frozen, and all she could feel was the adrenaline darting through her. Or was it electricity? After several moments, however, the gauntlet told her to relax her hand. She did so, with difficulty. The gauntlet died down, smoke rising from it, and Airheart stumbled past the twitching bodies of the snakes and up to Rex. Rex rose from his crouching position.

"Y'alright?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah," Airheart replied breathlessly. She removed the gauntlet and gave it to him.

"Thank you," he said. "For saving me." Airheart only nodded. "Now," continued Rex, "for the Rattlesnake King." They both turned toward the ledge where the king stood.

"Hhhhow daaaaaaare you!" The king hissed. "I shall killl you myssssselfff!"

Rex didn't reply, only drew his gun from his holster. The Rattlesnake King did the same, drawing a dusty, black pistol.

Rex cocked his gun and fired, shooting the crown from the king's head. He immediately ducked to the right, and Airheart scampered to the left, and not a moment too soon; the king fired, and shot the ground where they had just been standing.

Rex and the king continued a game of shoot and run. Airheart hid behind a boulder, but the king wasn't after her. He wanted the cowboy dead, and because of this single-minded focus, he failed to see the horse galloping up behind him.

Compañero skidded to a halt, at just the right speed to hit the Rattlesnake King, and send him flying off of his ledge. The king hit the ground with a thud. After a second of no movement, his stirred, and started to rise. Before he could get to his feet, however, Rex stood from behind a bush, and threw his lasso around the king, pulling it tight. The king hissed in agony, and Rex pulled tighter.

Rex stepped closer, all the while keeping a tight rein on the king. He cocked his gun once again, and pointed it down at the king's forehead.

"Go aheeeaaad," the Rattlesnake King hissed. "Doooo it."

"You've killed so many people," Rex said, panting. "You nearly killed me, and the lady I'm helpin'. You ain't a man. To say you're an animal would even be too good for ya." He took a deep breath, moved his gun to the right, and fired. Holstering the pistol, Rex drew his fist back, and hit his prisoner across the face. He did so again, and again, and again. Blood gushed from the king's face, staining Rex's white glove. Then Rex pulled his rope from around the king, stepped back, and kicked him onto his side. "This land ain't big enough for the both of us. You get on out of here. If I find you're still here when I get back, I won't spare ya."

Rex turned around and whistled for Compañero to come. He swung himself onto the horse, then trotted to where Airheart crouched. She rose and mounted the horse behind the cowboy. The trio left the valley, the Rattlesnake King hissing in pain behind them.

They rode through the desert, sometimes galloping, sometimes walking. They didn't talk much, but it was during one of these walking times that Rex sat up straight, and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Asked Airheart.

"Nothin'," Rex replied. "It's just that the jackalopes are out." He paused, then said, "Watch this." Taking a deep breath, he released a loud holler that moved up and down in key. He was yodeling.

When he stopped, all was quiet for a moment, and then a small cry rose up from the desert. It was soon joined by a couple of other cries, and together, they imitated Rex's yodel.

Airheart grinned. "You're teaching them to yodel?"

Rex gave a chuckle. "You bet. They're smart creatures. Now you try!"

"What?" Exclaimed Airheart. "But I don't know how to yodel!"

"That don't matter! C'mon!"

Airheart did want to. So she took a deep breath, and let out a little holler.

"Louder!" Rex prompted.

Airheart tried again. This time her cry was more of a yodel, and was repeated by the tiny voices of the jackalopes. Rex joined in, and even Compañero whinnied along. Airheart smiled broadly, and for the first time in a long time, she felt excited at the adventure that was laid out ahead and behind her. She hadn't felt like that since Jimmy had encouraged her love of flying.

The echoes of the jackalopes died out, and the trio rode on in silence for a while, until Airheart cleared her throat, and said, "So, Rex. You got a family? Friends? A gal?"

"No, no gal."

"No?"

"Never really felt the need. Don't got many friends, either."

"Well, that's something we have in common," said Airheart.

"What about you? Got a fella?" Asked Rex.

Airheart was silent for a moment, before answering, "I used to. But then- he's gone, now."

"Lo siento," said Rex quietly. "I know what it's like to lose someone."


	3. Chapter 3

When the sun was setting, they spotted a building in the distance. As the trio grew closer, they saw that it was a small cabin. "Here we are," said Rex. He dismounted, and offered his hand to help Airheart down. She took it, and hopped off.

Rex gave his horse a pat, then led the way up the porch steps to the door. "Now, the Blind Minstrel is a little… odd."

Airheart raised an eyebrow. "I'm a girl with metal parts, who's been transported through time. I think I can handle weird."

"Alright then," said Rex, his eyebrows raised, and he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Shouted a voice from inside.

Rex pushed the creaky door open, and Airheart followed him inside.

The cabin had two rooms: A big one that served as the kitchen, living room, and entryway, and a smaller one, the bedroom. The two were connected by a door-less doorway.

In the big room there was a fireplace, over which hung a pot with something bubbling inside. Over this pot leaned an old woman. She was dressed in a plain skirt and blouse, and over her shoulders hung a faded red and brown shawl. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Rex Marksley, ma'am," Rex replied, removing his hat and holding it in his hands. "We've met a few times before?"

"Ah yes, I remember you." The Blind Minstrel straightened up and turned towards her visitors. Airheart saw that a tarnished silver and amethyst brooch was pinned at her neck. "But, you have someone else with you," She added, stiffening and tilting her head.

"Yes," said Rex. He turned towards Airheart and jerked his head for her to step forward.

Airheart did so. "My name's Airheart. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine," said the Minstrel. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No."

"I could tell because of your accent. Or rather, your lack thereof. You don't speak like Rex here. Why don't you both sit down?" She turned away, and walked to a rocking chair, easing herself into it. Rex and Airheart sat in wooden chairs around a table. "You've brought your gauntlet again, I see. Well, actually I don't."

"But you can hear it," interjected Airheart.

"Yes, that's more like it. You can, as well?"

"Yeah, but I could do that, before I- well, before the lightning. That's what we came here for. I heard that you… you got sent-"

"Back in time." The Minstrel sighed. "After all this time, I've met someone else who has travelled back in time. What year did you come from?"

"1949."

"I came from 1890, when I was 20. What's changed?"

Airheart tried to think. "Well, we can fly," she said, that being the biggest change that came to mind. "I mean, we can fly in airplanes. Those are- those are machines that have wings that, well, they don't flap, they are shaped so that they catch air currents, which push the machine into the air." It was interesting for Airheart to try and explain exactly what an airplane was. She'd never had to do it before.

The Blind Minstrel nodded, as if she understood. "And how do these airplanes move forward?"

"Um, they have propellers."  
"Pushing them forward?"

"No, pulling."

The Minstrel's eyebrows furrowed. "Strange. They must be very big."

"Yes, they are. How do you… understand all this?"

"I was very bright for my age. I actually liked to study. My father had an extensive library. But who cares about this. What matters now, is you. Why did you come to see me?"

"We came because I thought you might- might be able to help me. Get back, or even tell me how I got here." Said Airheart tentatively.

The Blind Minstrel was silent for a moment. Then she said, "I don't know how you got here. I'm sorry. But I have lived a long time. When I first came, I tried to find a way back. I visited many different people, tried many different things. Nothing was powerful enough. But over time, I've met people, and I may know of someone who can help.

"Deep in the bijou of Louisiana, there lives a bog demon. It reigns as a king, its court huge, and filled with minions who do its will. The demon's power is great, and I've heard stories of people who have asked for its assistance, and received it. However, its help comes at a price. I don't know what it could be, but you may not be willing to pay it."

"A demon, huh?" Airheart sighed deeply. "I don't suppose there's anyone else that could help me?"

"I'm sorry, but it's the only one I know of who's powerful enough."

"Of course. Thank you. Do you, by any chance, have a map to this bijou?"

The Minstrel smiled. "I do indeed. Rex, go to my bedside table, and bring back the map that is sitting on top, please." Rex did as she asked, and unfolded it, holding it out before him. "Alright," said the Minstrel, leaning back in her chair. "First, you'll need to take a train to the border. There's a new station near here, just been built. Then, travel to a town named Ballot, travelling south. That's as far as I can send you, but someone there should be able to tell you the way to the bijou. You can spend the night here, and then I'll pack you some provisions tomorrow, for your journey. I'm afraid I haven't a horse to lend you, though."

"That's alright," said Rex. "Compañero won't mind another trek."

Airheart's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean… You're coming with me?"

"Course! Y'don't think I'd just leave ya now?"

"But- our deal was- just to bring me to the Blind Minstrel."

"Yes, and that deal's been done. Now I go with you because I want to. Can't let a friend like you get into trouble." Rex's face fell into its natural smile.

"Ah, speaking of." Airheart stood up, and removed a chain from around her neck. On the chain hung a gold and copper pocket watch. She held it out to Rex, and took a deep breath. "Your payment."

Rex rose to his feet, too. "Are you sure? Like I said before, you don't have to pay me."

"And as I said before, I know that I should pay my debts. Besides, this will be worth more for you, than it is for me."

Rex took the dangling pocket watch. "It's a right pretty watch."

"Thanks. My old man gave it to me for my eleventh birthday. Spent a pretty penny for it, so if you trade it, it should get you something nice. Maybe some new parts for Compañero."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Rex. They all fell silent for a few moments, until the Blind Minstrel said,

"Well, it's late. You two have more journeying to do tomorrow. Let's eat, and then I'll bring out some blankets for you to lie on."


	4. Chapter 4

Airheart awoke early the next morning, and she felt slow and heavy. It had been too long since she'd oiled her parts, and she needed to drink some petrol. Her brain felt sluggish. Sitting up, she looked over at Rex, and saw that he was still asleep. She spied a large kerosene lamp on the small table in the room, and sighed. It would have to do. She got up, grabbed the lamp, and quietly went outside and to the back of the cabin.

It was frigid outside, which Airheart found ironic, after the desert's heat the day before. Nevertheless, she removed her pilot's jacket, her shirt, and her boots, and she rolled her pants up to her knees.

Shivering, she opened the lamp and poured a trickle of kerosene over her shoulders. Then she rubbed it into her joints, and where metal joined skin. Her heart was especially in need of oiling, so she opened up the hatch that protected the chest cavity, and carefully worked the kerosene into it. Then she heard Rex's voice call her name.

Rex came around the side of the cabin, looking worried. When he caught sight of Airheart, however, his expression changed. Airheart's torso was clad in nothing but her undergarment, which provided a clear view of the compartment in her chest. He could clearly see the metal heart inside the metal chamber.

A whirring sound emanated from this chamber, caused by her heart's tiny propellers that spun faster as Airheart's embarrassment rose. However, she stayed as still as stone, as Rex's expression changed to one of curiosity. He quickly tried to hide it, though, and attempted to act naturally.

"I got worried when I saw you were gone. Come back inside when you're ready, the Blind Minstrel's getting' breakfast ready," Rex said, and turned and walked back to the front of the cabin.

Airheart's shoulders fell. Rex could no longer view her as relatively normal. Her rudder was bad enough, but this just cemented her strangeness. Forcing herself to finish oiling, she closed the hatch, sat down, and poured the last of the kerosene over her feet. Rubbing it in, she dressed again, and headed back inside, stopping to pet Compañero on her way.

When she got inside, she saw that the Blind Minstrel was cooking porridge. Rex was leaning against the wall, but stood up straight when Airheart came in. "Mornin' Airheart, how'd'ya sleep?" He asked too quickly.

Airheart shrugged. "Pretty good. Thanks for the blankets, Minstrel," she said to their host.

"Call me Elizabeth, please," replied the Minstrel. "And you're very welcome. Rex, please come and try the porridge to see if it's ready."

Rex crossed to the room and took the spoon from Elizabeth. While he took a spoonful from the pot and blew on it to cool it off, Elizabeth walked over to stand in front of Airheart. "Try not to mind him. He's just nervous. Did he see you dressing?"

"No, but that would have been better. You see, I'm… I'm different. My body…"

"I figured," interrupted Elizabeth. "Your footsteps are heavier than the average girl's, and I could hear you whirring when you gave Rex your pocket watch. Have you got an internal fan? Something to cool you down?"

"Yeah, I've got propellers on my heart," Airheart replied. Then she heard Rex clear his throat.

"I, uh, I think it's ready," he said.

 **~Later~**

Rex swung himself up onto the now-refilled Compañero. The bags of provisions were hooked onto the saddle, and Rex was glad that the train station wasn't too far away. With all the excess weight, his horse would run out of water much sooner than usual. Rex had heard of a station near here, but he didn't know when it would leave, so he wanted to get going.

Airheart and Elizabeth said their goodbyes on the porch. "Thank you so much for all of your help," said Airheart. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

The old woman smiled. "I don't think Rex's horse can carry all of us. Besides, I'm too old. I've made my home here. I can't return to the world I left. I've moved on without it, and your world has moved on without me. Oh, I nearly forgot." She handed Airheart the map.

"Thanks," said Airheart. She was silent for a moment, before asking, "Is there anything I can do for you, to repay you for your kindness?"

"My dear," started Elizabeth, taking a deep breath, "the whole point to kindness, is that you're not supposed to repay me."

Airheart smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now, I think your cowboy friend is waiting for you."

Airheart turned and walked to Compañero, jumping up behind Rex. "Goodbye!" She shouted to Elizabeth.

"Adios!" Shouted Rex.

"Farewell!" Elizabeth called back.

Rex swung Compañero around, and started off, the sun ahead of them. They rode for an hour, then slowed to a walk, and repeated this procedure once more before they reached the station. There was a coldness between them, and they didn't speak much.


	5. Chapter 5

The station was very small, but looked relatively new. The day was bright and cheerful, with a lovely morning sun overhead, a scene that did not match Airheart's mood. Rex, however, seemed to have lightened up some. "I love takin' trains to places," he said. "Don't get me wrong, there's nothin' like ridin' a horse across the prairie, but it's amusing to see the scenery go by real fast."

Airheart quirked her mouth up at the corner as Rex dismounted. She followed suit, and Rex fished around in a saddle bag, until he had produced a few coins. Handing them to Airheart, he said, "Why don't'cha go and get us some tickets? I'll wait here with Compañero."

Airheart took the coins without argument, and walked up the wooden steps to the platform where empty benches sat against the wall of the stationhouse, on either side of a window. The man sat in the window looked up from his newspaper. He smiled as she approached, and said, "Well hello there! Glad to see another living soul out here! Aw sure, there's a town nearby, but folks don't come out here much!"

Airheart gave a small smile, not in any mood to chat. She spread the coins on the counter. "Two to Ballot, please. Oh, and a horse. I don't know if…" The man cut her off, saying,

"Oh yeah, we got room for horses on the train." He took the coins that would cover the charge, sliding the change and their tickets back to her. "Ballot, huh? You're in luck, this here train goes straight down the line to that town!"

"Really?" Said Airheart distractedly.

"Aha, and here she comes now!" Exclaimed the man. Sure enough, as Airheart looked up, she could hear a high-pitched whistle and saw the train in the distance coming in fast. As it neared the station, it slowed, steam billowing from the big stack on the engine.

The train was beautiful. Airheart, who had taken many trains in her day, thought that it was the most beautiful train she had seen. The cars were gold colored, and the engine was black. Despite having just travelled through Texas, it was gleaming without a speck of dust. The whistle sounded again, and this time, Airheart broke into a real smile. She turned to look at Rex, who waited with Compañero off of the platform.

"C'mon!" She called. "I got our tickets, and the ticketman said that Compañero can ride, too!"

A short little man stepped out of the train, and shouted, "All aboard!"

Airheart approached him and said, "Excuse me, but, um, we've got a horse and uh-"

The little man sighed, and said, "Alright, we'll take care of it. Carlos!" A tall, broad-shouldered, young man stepped off the train. "Store the lady's horse in car 6," the little man ordered. Carlos stepped closer to Airheart, and she said,

"Oh, um, it's actually my friend's horse, and he's right over there." She turned and pointed at Rex and Compañero, who were waiting patiently. Carlos nodded silently, and went to go lead Compañero to the car.

Rex said a few comforting words to Compañero, handed Carlos the reins and tipped his hat, saying, "Gracias."

Carlos stopped and smiled, asking a question in Spanish. Rex answered, and they had a quick exchange of words.

"Excuse me ma'am," said the little man, drawing Airheart's attention away from the conversation between Rex and Carlos. "If you could please board the train? We do have a schedule to keep."

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for-"

"You can wait for your friend inside," said the little man, cutting her off again.

Airheart sighed and climbed up the stairs to the car that the little man pointed to.

Once inside, Airheart looked around. The car was simply furnished, but elegant. The empty seats lined the aisle on both sides and there were two seats to a row. They were made of worn pinky-red velvet, and in between the windows hung gas lamps made of shiny brass and glass. Despite the comfy interior, however, Airheart felt uneasy, like someone was watching her. She turned around, and saw the little man coming up the stairs, followed by Rex.

"Please take a seat ma'am, sir," he instructed. Rex lowered himself into a window seat, and Airheart perched on the seat next to him. The seat creaked under her weight. The train started to move, and the little man said, "Well folks, since you're the only people getting on at this stop, I'll just take your tickets now."

Airheart gave him their tickets and he punched each of them. "It'll be a long haul, so a lady will come through with a cart of food in a bit." He forced a smile and said, "The food is complimentary, of course." Then he turned and exited the car's front door.

"Not very friendly, is he?" Airheart asked jokingly. Despite her amused expression, however, she couldn't shake that feeling of being watched.

"Someone must have let all his cattle out this mornin'," Rex laughed. Then he yawned. "I think I may catch some shut-eye, if that's alright."

"Go right ahead," said Airheart. Rex nodded his thanks, then slid down in his chair, propped his feet on the seat in front of him, and pulled his hat down over his face. Airheart resisted the urge to chuckle. Rex presented the most stereotypical cowboy pose Airheart could think of. And she'd seen a lot of westerns. With Jimmy. And just like that, what good spirits she had had were gone, replaced with bittersweet memories, and a question: why did she want to get home? What was waiting for her that was so important?

She didn't have a proper mother, she didn't have any siblings, and her relationship with her father was… less than desirable. Her best friend was a plane that was- well, that was probably crashed into the side of a mountain. Everyone at home probably thought that she was dead. And Jimmy… Jimmy was gone. She was slowly but surely coming to grips with that fact.

Luckily, she was saved from these troubling thoughts by Rex. He shifted, then shifted again, then sat up and removed his hat. "I can't sleep, somethin's botherin' me. I just feel so uneasy. And from the look on yer face, you ain't too happy, either."

"Just some- bad memories and thoughts."

"Anythin' I can do?"  
"Just- distract me, maybe? Let's talk about something."

"Like what?"

"Like you," said Airheart. "Do you mind that?"  
"Not at all," replied Rex. "What do ya wanna know?"

"Back at the station," Airheart began. "You were talking to Carlos in Spanish. Are you from Mexico?"

"Nah, my mama was, though. My pa fell in love with her when he was visiting a family of cowhands in Mexico, and brought her back with him. We lived on a farm, and I grew up with my folks teaching me Spanish and English."

"That's so cool! Where are they now?"

Rex took a deep breath. "They, um, they ain't… They've passed on. Almost a decade ago, now."

Airheart remembered that he had said he knew what it was like to lose someone. "Lo siento," she said, repeating what he had said to her.

"Gracias," was his reply.

After a few moments of silence, Airheart asked, "So, how did you get into the hero business?"

Rex laughed and said, "Is that what you'd call it? Well now, I guess I do lend a hand here and there." He finished his laugh, and said, "Naw, but in all seriousness, it kinda started with my folks' passing. I'd always been a great shot, ever since I was little. As I grew older, I wanted to become a hired hand. Well, one night, I heard a loud noise outside, rilin' the cattle up. My folks and I, we went outside to check it out.

"It was a huge monster, made of clay and copper. Monsters like that are called golems. Anyway, it destroyed our farm, almost killed me and the farmhands, and killed my folks. When I felt I could walk, I went after it. I destroyed it, I got my revenge. But that didn't make the pain go away. So I put my skills to good use. I made things, things that could help me protect people." He raised his hand with the gauntlet on it. "That's what this is for."

Airheart could feel herself staring at him, but she couldn't help it. She could now picture the sadness in his smile and the melancholy in his laugh. Rex's voice brought her out of her stupor.

"But enough of my tragic backstory. What-" He started, but stopped as a young woman entered the car, pushing a cart in front of her. "Say, here comes some food!" He exclaimed.

"Thank goodness; I'm starving," said Airheart.

"What'll y'all have?" Asked the young woman with a smile. She was tall and curvy, and wore a dress that went down to her ankles, hugged her body, and left just enough of her chest exposed.

Rex returned the woman's smile, and said, "Well, what do ya got?"

They listened to the woman list off all the food that was on the cart. Both she and Rex were so very hungry, but their attention was diverted when the lights on the train flickered and went out. "What's goin' on?" Rex asked.

The woman's smile broadened. "Don't you worry, everything's just fine."

Airheart glanced out a window and gasped. The desert scenery was interrupted every few seconds by a view of- was that fire? Each time she saw more of the new scene, she got a better idea of what it looked like. They were passing over a lake of fire, under a dark sky. In the distance was a looming mountain, and Airheart could smell burning oil. The scenes of desert were getting shorter.

"What the hell is happening?" Airheart shouted.

The smile fell from the woman's face. "Now now," she said, stepping back from the travelers. "No need to use such language!" At that last word, she hunched her back and spread her arms. She grew taller, bat-like wings sprouted from her arms, and her limbs and body grew longer. Her hands and feet turned to claws, and her face elongated into a muzzle.

The two travelers watched in horror as this transformation took place. The dress lay in shreds on the floor, and before them, stood a demon-like creature. "Airheart, run!" Rex shouted, pushing her in the direction of the train's front.

"It's no use running!" Cackled the demon. "You've got a one-way ticket with destiny!"

Airheart and Rex ran, throwing open car doors, the demon hot on their trail. When they got to the engine, they didn't stop. Yanking the door open, Rex shoved Airheart in, then swung himself in after, slamming the door shut. Airheart pulled the lever that locked the door, then turned, ready to confront anyone who may attack them. But there was no one there.

"It's no use running," said a voice. They both started, looking for the source, but they saw no one.

"Where are you?" Rex shouted. The demon slammed into the door, but the lock held fast.

The voice chuckled. "I'm all around you." A face appeared on the front of the boiler and let out an evil laugh.

Airheart stared, openmouthed. "The train," she whispered. "It has a face!" The demon screeched and beat the door.

"Airheart!" Shouted Rex. "On the count of three, you open that door and I'll get the creature with my glove!" Airheart nodded. "One!" He shouted. "Two! Three!"

Airheart unlocked the door and yanked it open. The demon stumbled in, and Rex zapped it with his gauntlet. It screeched, then fell to the floor, bursting into a pile of dust.

"Well done," said the train sarcastically. "You've defeated the animal. You're still trapped!"

"Big words from a metal face without a body!" Retorted Airheart. "What are you gonna do, steam us to death?"

"Laugh all you want, but you can't get off! I'm going too fast. Soon, we will be home, and my master will be so pleased!"

Airheart realized that the train was right. Wherever they were going, they would be arriving, and there was nothing they could do about it. Unless… "Rex, we have to jump."

"Are you crazy? We'll be killed! This 'ere train is moving too fast," Rex objected.

"No time to argue," Airheart muttered, and spinning him around so his back faced her, she hooked an arm under one of his, and across his chest.

"Now listen here little lady-"

"I'm six feet tall, I'm not little." She hauled him to the edge of the car. One more step, and they would fall off. "When I tell you, zap this demon train! Got it?"

"Got it," Rex said uncertainly.

Airheart timed how long the desert flashes lasted. It would be a miracle if they landed in their own land. But they had to try. "Ready… Set… Now!" She screamed, and jumped at the same time as Rex let loose his electricity, her arm still clenched around his torso.

Lifting Rex was no problem. It was him landing on her that hurt. When they jumped, Airheart made sure that her body was under his, taking the initial hit of body against sand, stone, and cacti. His weight landed on her, and she could hear the breath exit his body, just as it did hers. Her internal fan sped up, pulling in more air through her nose and feeding it to her lungs. Then she heard the screech of the train on the rails, and knew that they had to move.

Airheart picked herself up, guessing that she had broken something. Or multiple things. Hauling Rex to his feet, she looped his arm around her neck and limped off as quickly as possible. Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw the train keel off the track and slide through the dirt.

"Whew, that was close, huh Rex?" She asked, giving a relieved chuckled. "Rex?" She asked more intently when he didn't respond. "Oh no, no, no."

Airheart laid him back on the ground and checked for a pulse. His heart was fine, it just seemed as though he had been knocked out. "Hey, Rex," Airheart said, and then, more forcefully, "Rex!" She shook him gently.

Rex's eyelids fluttered, and he groaned as he regained consciousness. "Are we alive?"

Airheart sighed in relief. "Yes, but just barely. I managed to-"

"Compañero!" Rex shouted, sitting up quickly.

"Rex, stay still."

"I can't stay still, my partner is still in there!" He struggled to his feet and stumbled towards the train. Airheart hurried after him and helped him walk. "Compañero!" Rex called as they neared the train wreckage.

"Rex, he may be seriously hurt," Airheart warned. Rex didn't reply, only listened for his horse. Sure enough, a whinny came from one of the cargo cars. They limped over to the car, and saw that the door had been thrown open in the crash.

Rex tried to pull himself up to the side of the car, which was now facing upward, but didn't have the strength. Airheart bent over and laced her hands together, giving Rex a boost. He scrambled on top and peered into the car. "Compañero!" He called in. The horse responded with a neigh.

"How's he looking?" Airheart asked.

Rex was quiet for a few seconds, then said, "He's alright. 'Cept for his back legs. They're- they've been all twisted up."

"… Can he walk?" Airheart asked tentatively.

"Naw. Naw, he's too beaten up."

Airheart didn't know what to say. She tried to think of a way to fix things. "Hey, hey if we can get to a town, then we can bring people back here to help get him out, and they'll have supplies for you to fix him."

"You're right. Yeah, let's do that. I can- I can fix ya, Compañero!" Rex called to his horse. "I can fix ya."

Airheart hoisted herself up to join Rex. "We should get as much supplies as we can carry before we head out." Rex didn't reply. "Rex," she prompted.

"I don't want to leave him here. All on his lonesome," said Rex.

"I know. But we have to go get help. Does he have an off switch? A way that he can stay asleep until we get back? He won't feel so alone that way."

"Yeah, he does. I never wanted to have to use it, though."

Airheart didn't say anything; she just put a hand on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

They tramped southwest across the desert, loaded down with supplies, and sweating bullets because of the sun that beat down on them. Airheart had already removed her jacket and had tied it around her waist, but she was still overheating. Her fan was going faster than it had ever gone before and was making enough noise to wake the dead. She didn't care, though, and it seemed that Rex didn't, either. Occasional glances at his face told Airheart that he was on the verge of passing out.

They stumbled on for what seemed like ages, but what was really hours, until Airheart suggested that they stop for a rest. Rex agreed, and they made their way to a pile of boulders. Sitting in the shadow, they drank water and rested their heads against the cool stone.

Rex turned to look at Airheart. "You ain't got a hat. Here." He removed his hat and handed it to his travelling companion.

"Don't you need it?" Airheart panted.

Rex shook his head. "We can switch. Right now, I think you should use it for a couple hours."

"Thanks," said Airheart, turning it over in her hands. Then she gazed up at the blue sky, wishing it was overcast. That's when she noticed the birds circling overhead. "Rex," she said.

"Mm?"

"Are those vultures?"

Rex looked to where she was pointing, and groaned. "Just what we needed. Those are vultures alright. Big ones, by the look of them."

Airheart stared. They were huge indeed. "They're gigantic!"

"Guess we won't fill them much, then."

"Rex," said Airheart, ignoring his comment. "I have a plan."

 **~Later~**

"I really hate this plan!" Rex hissed as he walked out from behind the boulders. He swayed a bit, before collapsing to the ground.

"You're more meaty than I am!" Airheart responded. She hid behind the boulders, hoping the birds would focus on the bait that was out in the open. Sure enough, the vultures circled lower and lower, concentrating on Rex. They were enormous vultures, big enough to carry a person. And that's what Airheart was counting on.

They landed in a whirlwind caused by their great wings. They hopped closer to Rex, and Airheart sneaked out from behind the boulders, growing closer and closer. She readied herself to jump, and shouted, "Now!" just as one of the vultures got ready to take its first peck at Rex.

Airheart lept at one of the birds, catching hold of its neck. It screeched and flailed around, but Airheart held on tight. She could hear Rex struggling as well, and hoped that he would be able to hold on, seeing as he was coming at the bird from a more inconvenient angle.

Airheart swung her leg up over the bird's neck, and pulled herself up into a seated position. Her bird seemed to be resisting less, so she looked to see how Rex was doing. She didn't know whether to cheer or laugh.

Rex was seated on the bird, holding on to its neck feathers, as it tried to buck him off. He was grinning crazily, and one of his hands was up in the air, waving wildly about. "Rex!" Airheart shouted. "You okay?"

"You bet, little lady!" He hollered back. "This ain't my first rodeo!"

Airheart was surprised that they could both hang on. She has summoned her last bit of energy, but that hadn't been a lot. She figured that they were running on adrenaline, now.

The humans kicked their heels into the birds' sides, and the birds took off into the air, still trying to rid themselves of their passengers. Airheart held on tight with her knees, like she had learned to do with Compañero. Her vulture steadied, and she looked over at Rex. He was hanging on tight, but was looking rather frightened.

"How ya doing, Rex?" She called to him.

"I- I'm alright…" He shouted back uncertainly. "Just- how do you fly this thing?"

Airheart laughed, both scared and relieved. She pulled down on the bird's feathers, experimentally. The bird angled itself and flew higher. She pulled up, and the bird dipped downward. She pulled left and the bird went right, and vice versa. "Pull up on the feathers to go down, and pull down to go up! It's the same principle with right and left!" She shouted to Rex. Rex tried it, and nearly fell off. Airheart laughed again. "It'll take some getting used to!"

"Let's just try and get to where we're going!" Rex answered. They angled their birds toward the southwest, and flew on.


	7. Chapter 7

Airheart felt marvelous to be flying again, and too soon, they spotted a town down below. "Let's stop and ask directions to Ballot!" Rex suggested. Airheart nodded her agreement. They landed outside the town's border, and dismounted. The moment their feet touched the ground, their birds took off, cawing happily. "Looks like we'll have to find another way to Ballot," said Rex.

Airheart looked around. The terrain was much greener than where they had come from. The air was cooler, but she figured that that was due to the sun's setting. They walked into town and entered a saloon. The people inside all stopped what they were doing and stared at the strangers. No one said anything. "Not very friendly, are they?" Rex asked Airheart quietly. Airheart just stepped forward and made her way to the bar. Rex followed. The people in the saloon went back to their business, and the chatter resumed.

"'Scuse me," Airheart said to the bartender as a small man started playing a merry tune on a piano in a corner. The bartender turned to her, a scowl on his face.

"What'll you have?" He asked.

"Actually, I'd like to know the name of this town," said Airheart.

"This 'ere town's Ballot."

"Hey, that's great! Rex, we're here!" Exclaimed Airheart, turning to Rex.

"Either 'a you actually gonna order a drink?" Asked the bartender.

"Can't," said Airheart.

"Don't," said Rex.

"Then get outta my saloon!" The bartender growled.

"Alright, alright! Geez!" Exclaimed Airheart, pushing away from the bar. "Thanks for the information, though." She added. The bartender only glared at her.

The duo walked out of the saloon. "D'ya think everyone here's like that?" Rex asked.

"I hope not. We need directions to the bog!"

They tried an inn, next. The secretary was much nicer, until Airheart asked him if he knew the way to the bog. His face paled. "If ya know what's good for ya, ya won't go near the bog. What you want with it, anyway?"

"We're looking for someone," Airheart responded.

The man shook his head. "Best leave it be. Can I get you two rooms?"

"We'll come back if we need them, thank you."

They exited the inn, disappointed. "I don't think anyone's gonna tell us anythin'," Rex said. Airheart sighed. "Look, it's almost dark," Rex continued. "We can find the bog demon in the mornin'. Why don't we get a couple rooms and-"

"Did you say you were looking for the bog demon?" Said a voice to their left. They turned to see a young man. He was smiling a slightly unnerving smile.

"Yeah… Who are you?" Airheart asked, suspiciously.

"Just someone who can help you," the young man answered. Then he stepped forward and clapped his hands on the backs of their necks. They tried to move, but found that they couldn't. Around them, their surroundings appeared to melt like candle wax. The colors changed and solidified into shapes. Then the young man let go, and they took in their new surroundings.

They were standing in a clearing, surrounded by moss covered trees that towered high overhead. There were no means of lighting the clearing, but moonlight streamed down and lit up the scene as clear as day. In between the trees stood human figures, dressed in armor that looked like it was made from bark, moss, and reeds. Their faces were covered by giant bird skulls that served as their helmets.

At the back of the clearing was a throne made of vine, moss, and wood. On this throne lounged a skeleton. Moss and vines hung from its joints, and a crown made of twisted branches sat on its head.

A hollow log rested next to the throne. A man in big red suspenders sat at the middle, a banjo holstered in his hands. He was very good, but he looked very sad. As the suspender man played his banjo, the skeleton waved its finger back and forth to the rhythm.

The young man who had brought them here stepped forward. "Your majesty." The skeleton held up its hand, indicating that the man should not speak. The man followed the order.

When the suspender man had finished his song, the skeleton said, "Stop," and rolled its head to look at the young man. The sockets in its head were empty and black, but Airheart couldn't help but feel like the skeleton could stare into souls. "What is it?"

"Your majesty," the young man repeated. "I overheard these two humans saying that they wanted to find you. So I brought them to you, as those are my instructions."

The bog demon sighed. "I forgot, you're new. Invokers of my name are to have a waiting period in the swamp's purgatory of at least two months. They don't call me a demon for nothing. Oh well, might as well deal with them now that they're here." It leaped off of its throne and landed a foot in front of Rex and Airheart, collapsing into a pile of bones. Then it rose and reformed into a humanoid shape. "So? Why did you call upon me?"

Airheart moved her mouth, but no sound came out. She was too shocked to speak. Having expected the bog demon to be some bat-like creature, like on the train, or a devil, like in the cartoons before movies, she wasn't sure how to react to a talking skeleton.

It was Rex who answered. "We- uh- we've come to ask fer yer help."

The bog demon leaned toward Rex. "Indeed. What for?"

"I- see, I need your help getting home," said Airheart, finding her voice. The demon tilted its head and stared at her. It didn't say anything, so she continued. "I'm from the future. I was flying a machine called an airplane, when I got zapped back in time." She paused. "But I don't want to go back to where I was." Rex looked at her in surprise.

"Look," she continued. "There's nothing left for me back there except flying, but I can fly anywhere there are planes. Everyone I know probably thinks I'm dead. And I don't care. What I want is to go where I'll be happy. I want to be with Jimmy. Jimmy Young. He was my boyfriend and he's disappeared, and he's probably dead but…" Airheart's face screwed up as if she was crying, but no tears fell.

The bog demon stared at her a moment longer, then looked at Rex. "And what about you? What do you want?"

"Me?" Said Rex, taken aback. "I don't want nothin'."

"That's a lie," laughed the demon. "Everyone wants something."

Rex was quiet for a moment, then said, "My horse. He's out in the desert, and he's hurt. I want him fixed and brought to me, please."

The demon swung about and loped back to its throne. "You two are just like any other human I've met: boring. You come before me and ask to be returned to your loved ones. I don't even want to hear what you have to offer in return. Honestly, do you have no imagination?" It stood before its throne, facing them. "I won't grant your wishes."

Airheart was horrified. "What?" She croaked, feeling like her heart was going too fast. She stumbled forward. "You have to help us! We- we came all this way!" She knew that the demon probably didn't care, but she was at the end of her rope. "We- we faced a rattlesnake king! We derailed a demon train! We even rode giant-"

"Wait, wait," said the bog demon, holding up its hands. "That was you? You derailed the train?" Airheart hesitated, then nodded. The demon laughed a loud, shrieking, evil laugh. "So I have _you_ to thank for destroying my brother's toy!"

It laughed again, holding the bones where its stomach would have been, then started to explain. "My brother, the desert demon, likes to capture travelers and make them his slaves. Naturally, with the expansion of the railway, he decided to try out a train that took unsuspecting humans to his castle in Hades.

"And it worked, too! He just loved to boast about it. It was quite annoying. But now, his little experiment is ruined and he's all sore about it." It giggled, a sound that sent shivers down Airheart's spine, and rubbed its hands together. "Hmm. I guess I shall grant your wishes. You!" It pointed a finger at Rex. "Your horse. Where is it?"

"Still in the train," answered Rex. The demon waved its hand, and before them stood Compañero, legs fixed. Compañero whinnied happily when he saw Rex, and Rex jumped forward and threw his arms around the horse's neck. Then Rex looked at the demon. "Thank you."

The demon turned to Airheart. "And you wanted to be with- what was his name? Jimmy Young? Hmm…" It stood still and silent for a moment, then waved its hand again. There was a flash of light, and then a round window as tall as a man appeared in front of Airheart. It was as if someone had placed a large mirror in the glade, except the mirror didn't reflect their surroundings. It showed a young man wearing a pilot's jacket. He was lacing up his boots.

"Jimmy!" Airheart exclaimed. She smiled, her heart longing to step through the window-like portal. But something held her back. She looked up at the demon. "How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?"

The bog demon shrugged. "You don't. Take it or leave it, I don't care."

Airheart turned to Rex. "Do you think I should go?" She asked.

"Hey, it brought back Compañero! This could be real. I think you should take the chance," said Rex, a large smile on his face.

Airheart took a deep breath. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

The smile fell from his face. "I guess so." They were both quiet for a minute, then he said, "Well, I'm glad you'll finally be happy. Goodbye Airheart."

"Lily," said Airheart. "My real name is Lily."

Rex smiled. "Goodbye Lily. I'm very glad to have met you."

Airheart returned his smile. "Goodbye Rex Marksley. I'm glad I met you, too. Thank you for everything." She removed his hat that was still on her head, and handed it back to him. "You're gonna need that."

Rex placed the hat on his head, and tipped it. "Muchas gracias, siñorita."

Airheart approached Compañero, and stroked his neck. "Thanks for all your help, Compañero. You take care of yourself, and Rex too, ya hear?" The horse nudged her arm in response.

Another portal opened up, right next to the first. This one showed Ballot's main street. "I'd except you'd like a nice place to stay the night, 'ay cowboy?" Asked the demon. "This town has a wonderful inn."

Rex nodded his thanks, took Compañero by the reins, and walked to the portal. He paused, just one step away, and looked back at Airheart. "Let's do it together," he said.

Airheart stepped up to her portal. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Alright," she said. "On three. One. Two! Three!" They both stepped through their portals.

Airheart could still feel the ground under her feet, but the scene around her started to melt again. Two more steps, and the colors had solidified. She was standing in a hangar filled with planes, the only other person around being…

"Jimmy?" She said quietly. The young man had his back to her, but he turned when he heard his name.

It _was_ Jimmy. His face showed confusion, which quickly changed to surprise, then joy. "Lily!" He shouted, running forward and hugging her.

"Jimmy," said Airheart, barely believing it. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah! Yeah, it's me! How did you get here?"

"I could ask you the same question! But where is here? Where are we?"

"Airplane City," said Jimmy, standing back and looking her up and down. "I can't believe you're here! How did you find me? I've been trying to get back, but-"

Airheart cut him off with a kiss. The explanations could wait. Right now, she was just so happy to have him back. She was so happy to be home.

The End


End file.
